Time Goes On
by GinnerUK
Summary: This story continues where season 2 left off. It is directly based on the ideas in the finale and explore a possible future for the characters
1. Difficult Questions

Odessa, Texas

Peter Petrelli held his brother in his arms. He had only just got him back and it seemed as though now they would be separated once more. His brother gazed into his eyes as the whole room was engulfed in panic. Next to Peter, Matt Parkman was in a state of desperate concentration, trying to pick out the assassin from those left in the room. But he knew it was hopeless. Whoever wanted them to remain silent would have known of his power and protected themselves from it but he tried still, not knowing what else to do.

Dr Suresh's Lab, New York

Mohinder Suresh struggled to come to terms with his own personal crisis. He, just moments ago, had a powerless serial killer in his midst and had now restored his abilities. His rational was that he was saving those in the room from certain death. But know that logic seemed twisted. Why would a reformed Sylar allow two abilities to go by? Had it not been for the appearance of Elle, surely Molly and Maya would have both been dead too. The more he thought about it, the more he realised his decision was affected by his emotions. He may of saved 2 lives but at what cost? Sylar would now be back to his murderous self and would take much more than 2 lives. Mohinder was deeply worried about what he had just done.

Outside the the office of Dr Suresh, a huge grin broke out across the face of a man laid in the alley. The words he had just spoken seemed to echo in the passage and on hearing them again, he was unable to resist the smile. Slowly he rose to his feet and began to edge towards the street. Not wanting to draw attention to himself he hailed a cab and set off into central New York, his mind racing.

Odessa, Texas

The crowd had now been removed from the room where the shooting of Nathan Petrelli had occurred. He was now on the way to the local hospital but his brother and friend were left behind.

"How did they know?" Matt asked trying to piece together the puzzle

"Well they have either followed you and Nathan here, meaning they can fly, or they have been told by someone who knew you were here" Peter told Matt in a annoyed tone

"How come it's me and Nathan that's to blame?" Questioned Matt.

"Because no one knows I exist and nothing has happened to me or Adam until you two arrived." Peter spat, becoming more and more frustrated with the interrogation.

Matt knew Peter was right. But he just couldn't figure out how an assassin could of found them. They had flown straight from New York and nobody knew where they were going. And then it suddenly hit Matt. His face turned white but before he could alter it, Peter had noticed.

"What is it?" Peter asked to no reply

"Come on man, I need to know. Who did this? My brother has just been shot and I wanna find whoever did this"

Still Matt said nothing but that was no problem for Peter. He simply looked inside Matt's head for the answer he needed.

"My Mom?"


	2. Old Friends

Costa Verde, California

Stunned, Claire Bennet tried to compose herself. Just days ago she had seen the death of her father, she had even received his ashes from Bob Bishop, yet moments ago her father had returned to her life and was now gone again. She was unsure exactly how this had all managed to happen and was beginning to question whether or not she really had witnessed her own fathers death. Seeing how distressed she was, West moved in close trying to console her. But there was only one man Clare wanted right now. He was always there for her but now, when she needed him most, he wasn't.

Downtown Tokyo, Japan

Ando Masahashi sat wide eyed as his great friend, Hiro Nakamura filled him in on all of his exploits over the past months. But this was not the Hiro that Ando knew. Instead of his cheery, joking self, Hiro was much more serious. Not only had Hiro lost his father but his childhood hero had become an enemy and he had been forced to imprison him. Realising the pain in Hiro, Ando had suggested that it was now time for he and Hiro to save the world again.

"Ando, I feel that this ability has cost me much more then I had ever dreamed off. All my life I dreamed of being a hero but I am not worthy of it. Each time I have used it there seems to be more bad than good. First I couldn't save Charlie, then I almost broke the space-time continuum by tampering with the past. I feel it is unsafe for me to use my power again."

"Hiro, you must. When we were young, the comics we read always told of the tragedy behind the hero. Think of Spider-Man, he lost his uncle and always put his true love in danger. But he decided he would do what was right and become a hero. You must be the same Hiro. So what do you say?" Questioned Ando

Just then an all so familiar smile broke out on Hiro's face and with a quick slide of his glasses up his nose he asked, "Where is my sword then?"

And the two broke into huge grins

New Orleans, Louisiana

"Micah, we can't go save her" Monica pleaded with Micah

"But she can't just be left there, we're meant to save her. We're heroes" Micah tearfully stated.

In just a few months Micah had lost both parents now. Despite his tragic loss, he somehow managed to feel a sense of pride in his parents. Both had died saving others. Being true heroes. With that he wiped a tear from his eye and received the hug Monica was offering.

The Petrelli Mansion, New York

Angela Petrelli had not yet heard from either of her sons. But she knew the time would come when she was going to have to face up to the questioning from her boys. So when the phone called and the voice she heard was not that of either her sons, a sense of relief washed over her body.

"The job is done. Nathan Petrelli has been silenced" A voice reported down the line

"Well then you better return to New York. I have a feeling that I may require more protection now instead of using you to attack. And with your incredible ability there should be no problem with you protecting me"

And with that Angela put down the phone, and turned to greet the man who had appeared in the door way.

"Well, speed certainly is your thing" Angela said to the unknown man.


	3. Time For Action

Odessa, Texas

"I think we better talk to my mom." Peter said in an enraged tone

"Listen, Peter lets just slow down and thinks things over here" Matt desperately said trying to calm Peter down

"Slow down? My brother is at the hospital with two gun shot wounds and you think my mother is to blame. I've gotta go see her"

And before Matt couldn't stop him, Peter had disappeared out the window and into the night sky.

Petrelli Mansion, New York

Angela had now moved over to the man standing in the door frame. He was a fairly short man but very muscular with short hair. He was dressed all in black with a rucksack on his back.

"Is the job complete?" He asked as he placed the rucksack on the table, unloading a rifle and handing it over to Mrs Petrelli.

"Well Nathan is in the hospital and is in a bad way but he should pull through. But the purpose was served. I don't think anyone will be wanting to expose our abilities now"

She paced around the room as she talked, her eyes glancing at the various ornaments in the study room. She took the gun over the mantelpiece by the fire. Suddenly a noise sounded by the French windows. She turned, as did the man near the door. Standing where the sound came from was her son, Peter. Despite the fact this was the first time she had seen him since his explosion over New York, her emotion was not that of a mother rediscovering her son. What she felt was far worse. Guilt.

"I got some questions for you. First, who's he?" As Peter nodded towards the man around ten feet away.

Before he knew anything about it the man had moved across the room and grabbed Peter from behind holding the barrel of a gun at the precise point where an injury couldn't be healed. Struggling Peter tried to wrestle his arms free but the muscular man seemed untroubled.

"First Peter, be a good boy and all will be explained" Angela softly ordered from across the room.

Peter was freed from the grip of the muscular man. He turned and saw a man of small stature but with a strong aura. He felt no fear however, only contempt for whoever he was.

Mohinder Suresh's Office, New York 

A knock on the door brought the attention of all four of the inhabitants together. Maya had recovered thanks to Claire Bennet's blood and Elle was talking to young Molly. But now attention fell on the silhouetted figure standing near the door. Mohinder stood up and was closely followed by Elle who had generated a electricity ball in her hands ready for attack. Mohinder opened the door and was met by a friendly face. He motioned to Elle to say there was no danger and allowed the man inside.

"Quite a fright you've had here, almost as much as I had when you shot me Dr Suresh." The man then stepped inside and revealed his face to the others. A face dominated by his horn-rimmed glasses. "So who's going to get me a cup of coffee?"

Mohinder walked almost shamefully into the kitchen. Even though he had then saved him, he had only shot Mr Bennet just a few days ago.


	4. New Plans

Haneda Airport, Tokyo

"Hiro, I don't see why he have to fly all the way to America when you could simply..." Ando begun before his friend cut him off.

"Ando!" Hiro barked silencing his friend. The two found themselves cramped inside the body of a jumbo jet preparing for take off to New York. "A hero never uses his power for personal gain. And you can't go around appearing and disappearing suddenly. People would notice. No, we will travel to New York in a normal way and find Peter Petrelli. He will know what should be done."

Hiro then continued making plane actions with his arms and voice as the jet moved onto the runway. Ando rolled his eyes and put his face-mask on, trying to get some sleep.

Costa Verde, California

Claire had gone upstairs to her room. Never before had she felt so vulnerable. She was able to heal from any wounds but was not able to fill the void left in her heart by her father's disappearance. She had hung the dream catcher in the window but the Haitian had not come to her neither. Completely alone, she began to pack up her things. A knock at the door made her pause for a moment.

"Who is it?" She enquired

"It's me, West" The voice from the other side of the door replied

The door opened but Claire never stopped from packing her clothes into a small bag. West moved over to the bed and noticed a picture of the Bennet family on the bed, covered in a clear liquid he knew to be tears.

"I know what your going through you know. My dad left me too. When I was just a kid. I came home from school one day and he had just took off, never even left me a note or anything." He gazed at the floor as he spoke but his attention returned to Claire when she stopped what she was doing.

"You think you know what I'm going through? I saw my father get shot, killed even, and then received his ashes. Only then to find out he was alive and well but would be leaving us forever. You have no idea how I feel." Claire sobbed.

Realising his mistake in trying to identify with his girlfriend's problem he did the best thing he could and went over and hugged her. Although he didn't know how losing your father and having him return felt, he did know how alone someone could be in this world.

The Petrelli Mansion, New York

"Sebastian here is a good friend of mine" Angela Petrelli told her son.

"Yeah I can see that much mother. But you wanna try explaining why he's holding a gun to my head?" With this comment Peter felt the barrel edge further into the base of his skull.

"There are many things you don't know about Peter. Things you simply wouldn't understand. But first of all I think we have a little catching up to do. I'm surprised you remember who I am, the Haitian must be losing his touch."

"No, I remember you. Whatever you did to my memories seems to be wearing off and they are coming back to me. How d'ya think I knew I could fly" Peter stated in a cool tone

"Well then you won't need me to remind of what a threat you are. Months ago you almost destroyed this very city because you let your emotions get the better of you"

"I seem to remember that you were the one behind it. The one wanting Nathan to let me explode. I suppose your behind his shooting too." Peter exclaimed

"I did what was right for this organisation. If people found out about us, our plans would have to be altered. And that could be time consuming. And I'm afraid time is of the essence for this particular plan I have in mind." Angela told the now bemused Peter.


	5. Trouble Ahead

New Orleans, Louisiana

Micah Sanders and Monica Dawson were now making their way back home after the explosion which had just killed Micah's mother, Jessica. Despite the loss of his mother and father in just a few short months, Micah was still the one in control of the situation and beginning to plan the future for him and his cousin.

"My mom and dad were both heroes. We owe it to them to be the same." Micah explained to the unsure Monica.

"I dunno, it was me trying to be a hero that cost your mom her life anyway. I don't think we should take that chance again"

"Yeah but we wasn't prepared then. If you do some more preparation there would be no way anyone could stop you and I would be able to help out where I could. And as well Monica, I told you the story of St. Joan and I still believe that it is you. Who else is New Orleans has copy cat powers. If not for me, do it for my mom and dad." Micah pleaded.

Despite being unsure, Monica felt that it was her right to be more then a fast food worker for the rest of her life.

Midtown, New York

A man stood in front of a full length mirror in a small, enclosed room in a dingy apartment. Moments later the man had disappeared to be replaced in the same spot by an elderly lady clutching his handbag close to her. Just a few seconds she remained there before a tall man stood in her place.

"How good it feels to be back" Sylar commented before sending a book flying across the room to his waiting hand.

"Now, where was I?" And with that he opened up the book to reveal a list of names and addresses in one side with the other side entitled "Ability"

"Hmmm, muscle mimicry. That could be fun. New Orleans it is then." He said with a smug grin on his face. He then walked out the door of his apartment into the hustle and bustle of the street below.

Dr Suresh's lab, New York

The lab atmosphere was now just as tense as it was a few hours ago. The fear caused by Sylar had gone but had been replaced by edginess by the presence by Mr. Bennet. He had explained that he had been in contact with Bob Bishop who had promised his families safety in return for his services. When he turned up to The Company's offices he was met by Bob and told to come straight to Dr Suresh's apartment to meet with Elle.

"That is what I don't understand; I don't now what my dad wants me to tell you." Elle said puzzled

"I think an explanation is probably the best place to start" Mr. Bennet said with notably contempt in his voice.

"An explanation for what exactly?" Mohinder butted in "We all owe our lives to Elle. Had she not shown up we probably would have all been killed by Sylar"

"Well I'm just making a suggestion. Anyway, we had better report back to headquarters Elle" Mr. Bennet coolly explained, his ego a little bruised.

"No, I'm sick of being used. For the first time I did something on my own today and I saved 3 lives. You can tell my dad not to expect me to do as he asks anymore." A defiant Elle protested.

"I don't think he will be best pleased but if that is what you want then so be it." said Mr. Bennet.

"Yeah it is."

And before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Elle had stood up and marched straight out of the lab. Mr. Bennet turned to Mohinder and said,

"It is cruel to implant ideas of importance into fragile minds like Elle's, Doctor. I feel it best you tell her the truth before it's too long"

"I'm not your puppet anymore Bennet. If that's how she feels then so be it. It's not your choice how anyone should live. Including your daughter." Mohinder angrily defended.

Before he had chance to move away, Mohinder was struck by the butt of Bennet's gun knocking him to the floor.

"Question how I work but not how I parent my children Doctor Suresh" And Mr. Bennet walked out of the lab as Maya tended to the bleeding Mohinder


	6. Revelations

Odessa City Hospital, Texas

After Peter Petrelli had flown out of the window, Matt had gone to the hospital to check on Nathan. Being a cop, Matt was used to the sight of wounded bodies and it was a good job as Nathan was in a bad state. One of the bullets had caught flesh on the left of his body but the other had caught the bottom of his ribcage causing 2 broken ribs and a punctured lung. The doctor was confident however that Nathan would make a full recovery.

Matt had been at the hospital a couple of hours now and was wondering what the reason was that Nathan had been silenced, apparently by his own mother. His only idea so far was that someone was benefiting from the lack of knowledge of people with abilities. He didn't know the reasons, maybe someone was using their powers for personal gain but he had to go back to New York to get to the bottom of it. But he couldn't leave Nathan behind by himself so, for now, he had to play a waiting game.

JFK Airport, New York

"And now Ando we will find Peter Petrelli." Said Hiro as he looked across to Manhattan, filled with pride as he saw the towering skyscrapers still in place.

"Ok Hiro just so long as there is no more public transport. I'm getting sick of being slept on" Ando grumbled as he hailed a cab and began loading his bags.

"Don't worry Ando; everything will be ok as soon as we find Peter. But that is the problem however. I don't know where he is exactly." Hiro said tentatively.

"Oh Hiro! We have come to a foreign country looking for someone but we have no idea where they are. Thanks a lot." An annoyed Ando exclaimed.

"Sorry." Was Hero's reply and with a final stern but friendly glance from Ando the two set off, heading for the heart of the city.

The Petrelli Mansion, New York

"Unfortunately Peter, since Adam began eliminating the founders of the Company, it has lost the majority of the presence and foresight it once had. Particularly with that oaf, Bishop at the helm. Angela Petrelli spat with significant distaste.

"So what, you decided to start again I'm guessing" Peter questioned, still stiff in his chair with a gun held against his head.

"Right you are. Without correct leadership since Linderman's death there has been little progression by The Company. Just simple Bag & Tag. So I created my own organisation. Selecting some of the most, how shall I put this, able people on The Company's files such as Sebastian here, I created an elite group with the powers to greatly alter the world we live in for the better. I originally planned for your brother to be included but his cowardice cost us greatly."

"My brother saw though your evil plans. He did what was right"

"You sound just like your father. He had little foresight. He couldn't see what we planned was for the greater good. No, after Nathan's little performance we decided to stick with the seven members we contained."

"Not much of an army" Peter argued

"Oh it's ample when you consider one particular ability. We had tried to destroy a small percent of the world population to save the rest of the world but since that failed we decided the best method was the release of the virus. Again, that was stopped by your interference. So this time will be taking no chances for our next plan. That's why you best get used to the face of Evan here.

Just then the study door opened and a stream of identical men walked through. They aligned in front of the fire, around 15 in total.

"That's the army huh? I see what you mean now" Peter tried to hide the horror in his voice as it dawned on him how his mother was the leader of some organisation hell bent on doing damage to the world.


	7. Lost & Found

Dr Suresh's lab, New York

"So Maya, tell me a little more about yourself" Mohinder asked the women nursing his bleeding nose.

"Well I come from Venezuela. When my brother Alejandro was married, I found his wife cheating at the wedding. It was then this dark curse came over me and killed all of the guests at the party except me and my brother" Maya tearfully remembered.

"And where is your brother now?"

Maya then broke down into tears, Mohinder tried to comfort her but she clearly felt she must of been to blame.

"It is all my fault. Molly tried looking for him but she told me he was nowhere. He was dead. Had I not got this curse we would never of had to come to America and we would never of met Gabriel, my brother's killer." Maya exclaimed.

"Sylar, or as you call him Gabriel, is a ruthless serial killer. He killed by father simply because he didn't see any signs of abilities. Since then he has murdered numerous gifted people to obtain their abilities. Your lucky you found him when he had contracted the virus otherwise he may of killed you then."

With tears in her eyes, Maya reflected on her personal lucky escape whilst still feeling guilty for her brothers death.

Costa Verde, California

Claire had begun to realise just how much she needed West just now. Not long ago she rejected him after he told her not to go public about their powers. But ever since her dad had disappeared again, he had been her only comfort.

But even so she still felt that he had been wrong. Whoever this company was they had only caused her and her family pain. She had no idea what these people wanted or what part her dad played in it all but she knew that people like West, were being kidnapped and having trials performed on them. People were being treated like guinea pigs by some faceless group.

She was adamant that whoever this company was they had to be exposed and if West didn't like that, then that was a sacrifice she would have to make.

Primatech Research, Hartsdale

Noah Bennet had returned to Primatech Research from Suresh's lab. He had explained the Elle situation to Bob who seemed unconcerned with what he had just been told.

"We can deal with my daughter later, right now we have more pressing issues to deal with." He told Bennet as he handed him a file containing the information of a man called Matt Neuenberg, a 32 year old male with instant recall.

"A few months ago, I told Matt to download the entire list of talented people that this Company knows of to his memory. It was to ensure they could never fall into the wrong hands. However it would appear that someone got to Matt. He disappeared 3 days ago. It is imperative we find him for he is the only person who knows those identities. If he was to talk to anyone, hundreds of lives could be in danger."

As Bennet turned away to head for the door, Bob added,

"If it comes down to any, morally grey areas Mr Bennet, shoot to kill. No one can find out those names."


End file.
